


The Bar (discontinued)

by Mindy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindy/pseuds/Mindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Clarke works at the diner across the street from a newly opened bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The diner was the main reason Clarke's bank account was stable. She had been working there since her first year in college, usually in the night when she had no classes. Today she was working afternoon, because she wanted to spend the night at home with Octavia or Raven trying to figure out what to write for her English assignment. Clarke knew she shouldn't have taken that class—she was an art major, she wouldn't have wanted to touch that class with a ten-foot pole if it weren't for Octavia, who happened to have a knack at writing.

"When are you getting off?" Raven asked, wiping the counter and leaning toward Clarke in tight blue jeans. "I need to hitch a ride, Octavia bailed on me for a nerd."

The "nerd" happened to be Jasper Jordan, who was the sweetest moron Clarke had ever met. And Monty, too. "I'm off right now, and I'll take you, as long as you make the hot chocolate this time." Clarke smiled, taking off her waist apron and throwing it against a barstool. 

"Just hold on, Finn is working at the bar that opened a few days ago, and I want to say hi," Raven smiled and followed her out to the 1957 Bel Air parked directly in front of the bar.

Clarke watched her enter the bar and smile at a cute boy around their age who was currently bartending. The girl had it bad for him. 

"Hey," someone said behind her, and Clarke was sure she jumped up at least half a foot, "whoa calm down princess," 

It was a man only a few years older than her, he had an olive complexion and curly brown hair that matched his eyes, he had a splash of freckles on the bridge of his nose. "I'm Bellamy Blake," he was Octavia's older brother whom she always talked about. 

Octavia told Clarke about Bellamy, how he dated girls and then dropped them for no reason. Back then, Clarke didn't know why girls were so attracted to him, because the way she described him, he sounded like an ugly douchebag with way too much money. Now as she looked him over, in his tight blue shirt, and his pressed jeans, she realized three things:

a) he owned the bar across the street from the diner she worked at  
b) he had come out to take a smoke  
c) he was a totally HOT douchebag. 

Clarke scrunched up her button nose. "Those things'll kill you," she pointed to the lit cigarette hanging from his two fingers.

Bellamy looked like a movie star in a black-and-white film. He held the cigarette close to his lips, never looking away from her deep blue eyes. 

He chuckled, a nice deep laugh that echoed in her brain. "It won't do shit to me," he smiled, "it's all mind over matter, if I believe that these things will kill me, maybe someday it will. But today I'm as healthy as Tom Cruise," 

"So if you were to believe you could fly, would gravity drop all logic and let you fly because you believe you can?" 

Bellamy shrugged, "If I charmed them enough, maybe," he grinned and Clarke almost smiled back.

Raven came stumbling out, smiling and laughing. "Okay Clarke, time to go." 

Clark, Bellamy thought, what a beautiful name.

"Bye," he raised his hand and signaled a goodbye. 

"Maybe we'll see each other later," Clarke tilted her head up at him before catching the keys to her car that Raven had thrown to her and walking into her Bel Air.

"Yeah, maybe." Bellamy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since their first encounter.

The diner wasn't busy today, but the bar was full of customers. Even Raven was spending her break at the diner while Clarke stayed loyally at the diner. She was playing with the salt shakers when she saw him again.

It was now Christmas time, and has been six months since she last talked to him. It's been six months since their last encounter.

He was standing outside with his arm around Octavia, his little sister, and he was wearing an adorable scarf. 

Clarke watched as Octavia climbed into a taxi and waved at Bellamy, who smiled and told her goodbye.

She didn't have enough time to look away, because after a second he looked up and met in awkward eye contact with Clarke. She groaned and walked over to the door of the diner and turned the sign from "open" to "closed."

Either Bellamy didn't know what "closed" meant, or he just lived to irk her. 

He walked in with calmly, sitting down at the booth in front of Clarke and watched her clean the dishes.

"Hi," he said.

"We're closed, if you can't tell already," she pointed at the sign without looking up at him, refusing to meet his longing gaze.

"It's Christmas Eve." He pointed out.

"Which is exactly why I'm closing at seven-thirty." Clarke raised and eyebrow, finally caving in and looking up.

Bellamy smiled proudly. 

Clarke looked back down, wiping her hands on her apron and moving toward the exit.

He caught her wrist. "Are you mad that I never came back?" He asked. "Because if you are, I've been busy with the bar, so I'm sorry."

Clarke tilted her head up at him. "You work across the street from me, it wouldn't have hurt to walk ten feet and say hi," 

"So you are mad about that," he looked down at her with pleasure. "I didn't think you'd care so much about me, Princess, I'm flattered, I really am."

Clarke shook her head. "Well, even if I did care, I don't anymore. So excuse me while I go pick up Raven," she moved past him and locked up.

He still didn't leave her side. "She's in my bar, remember? The bar I own?"

"So?" Clarke walked exactly ten feet across the street and entered the bar before whirling around and raising her eyebrows pointedly at him, "See, walking across the street isn't so hard, is it?"

"Okay, okay," he finally gave up, "I'm sorry I never stopped by, okay?"

"Yeah, me too," Clarke said before leaving with Raven by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the second chapter I hope you guys like it so far :•)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, but what is Christmas without a little sexual tension?

Raven's head was on her lap, Octavia's feet propped up on Raven's legs, and Clarke's feet on the coffee table. The pizza was taking way too long to get here, the trio thought. Clarke absentmindedly ran her fingers through Raven's thick wavy black hair and drifted off into oblivion. 

Raven's hands were fiddling with pieces of metal, like she always did when she was nervous or anxious. "First Christmas with your boyfriend, huh?" Clarke asked, stopping her hand midstroke. 

Raven scowled up at her playfully, "He's not my boyfriend, and that's not why I'm anxious. I'm anxious because this is my first Christmas away from home. Not like my mother's cooking wasn't shitty, it's just, Christmas was the one time she and I actually talked to each other," she looked down at her hands and Clarke felt like a horrible person.

"My mother always gave me a rose, and a piece of candy for Christmas," Octavia sighed, playing with her fingernails, "and I used to get so happy when Bellamy would come home with something he bought with his allowance—we weren't very rich, and it was the only time I got any candy."

Clarke didn't want to tell her story, because Raven and Octavia had virtually nothing in their lives while Clarke had almost everything. 

But it was only fair. "When my father died," Clarke looked out the large window, "my mother didn't spend Christmas with me anymore, she spent it with the patients. But I do remember the patients putting their strengths together and making me a present on Christmases."

The trio sighed all at once.

Someone knocked on the door—it was Jasper, and the three girls, who were quite frankly glad he interrupted their sad Christmas tales, nearly tackled him to the ground with their hugs.

"Jasper!" Clarke gave him a big hug and smelled mint. "And of course Monty!" 

Octavia, Raven, and Clarke then wrapped their arms around Monty, who followed close by. He was always chewing on a mint, and said it was the perfect substitute for gum.

"Ah, ladies," Jasper said, grinning like an idiot, "didn't think you'd be so happy to see me."

"Can one of you light the fire? It's freezing," Raven complained, batting her eyelashes at the two.

"Yeah, will do," Monty and Jasper said at the same time, saluting and walking off to the fireplace.

Raven, Octavia, and Clarke had a home outside of the campus, claiming that it would be better if they didn't live in the dorms. Because then they'd be separated, and even though no one admitted it, it was so much more fun to live together under one roof with your best friends.

"Six hot chocolates with three marshmallows in each, and Monty, yours has cinnamon!" Octavia said brightly, "I'll make a seventh cup when Finn arrives."

"Seven?" Clarke asked, "I thought it was just going to be the six of us; Jasper, Monty, You, Raven, and me." 

Octavia bit her top lip. "Well about that..."

The doorbell rang again and Octavia jumped to open it, as did Raven. 

"You're kidding, you invited Bellamy?" Clarke whined.

Finn walked in with three bouquets of flowers; carnations, roses, and lilies. He handed the lilies to Octavia (her favorite), the carnations to Clarke, with a sly smile, and the roses to Raven.

Clarke wondered how he knew her favorite flowers. 

"Come in!" Octavia put down seven pillows on the ground around the fireplace. 

Clarke was on the end of the semi-circle, Monty was next to her, Jasper, Octavia, Raven, Finn, and then one empty seat for Bellamy. 

"Sorry Clarke, I didn't realize you liked my brother so much," Octavia apologized, "he's been meaning to drop by, honest, but his bar was boosting and—" 

"It's all right," Clarke smiled tensely at her cup, "he's your brother, I don't mind. And I didn't like him that much, I was just mad because it was rude of him... That's all."

Raven rolled her eyes and inched her hands toward Finn's, who brushed his hand against hers and kept it over.

The doorbell rang, and it was Jasper who got up to open it. The others were much to comfortable.

"Pizza!" He yelled from the other room.

Clarke nodded and brought out seven plates, as Monty took out seven beers. "This Christmas is starting to feel like Valentine's Day," he groaned.

"Why?" Clarke asked, carefully stacking the seven Disney themed plates that Octavia had bought two years ago, taking out seven cups as well.

"Jasper and Octavia, Raven and Finn, it's just the two of us without lovers." Monty sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Clarke looked up and grinned, "we're under the mistletoe."

Monty shrugged, seeing no harm, and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 

He pulled back when Octavia coughed in front of them, raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy was there, too. He stood behind Octavia, looking at the two share a sweet kiss and pull back in surprise.

"That's sweet," Octavia grinned, "but I'd like to eat now. And bring the beer. I'm ready to get intoxicated."

"Yes ma'am," Monty saluted and helped Clarke with the stack.

•••

"And that's how I got a scar from my left buttcheek to the tip of my belly button!" Raven exclaimed, so drunk that she could hardly sit up on her own.

"Interesting," Clarke mumbled as everyone laughed with Raven.

"Okay, okay," Octavia clung on to Jasper for leverage, "time to get this party started!" She took out a beer bottle and put it in the middle and looked at Bellamy. "To the old grandpas here over twenty-four, I'll explain. You spin the bottle on the ground and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." She smiled. "Ready?"

Clarke had only two drinks, not yet intoxicated to feel unlogical and stupid. But she went along with it, in hopes she would be able to go to bed early.

"Me first!" Octavia spun and it landed on Bellamy. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek as he sat up uncomfortably, laughter in his eyes. "That was boring," Octavia whined, "okay now you, Raven."

Raven spun and it landed on Bellamy. She shrugged and kissed him passionately, smiling as she pulled back. "That's off the to-do list." Octavia made a face.

Finn spun and it landed on Clarke. "Don't punch me, okay?" He asked quietly and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her lips. For some reason, Clarke kissed back.

Raven didn't mind, she was chanting with the rest of them. "I SHIP IT. FLARKE. CUTEST THING EVER!" 

"You are way too drunk to play this game," Finn laughed when he pulled back and looked back at Raven. "Well what do you know? I actually enjoyed it." He winked and sat back in his assigned seat. 

Bellamy spinned and it landed on Raven. They sighed and gave each other another peck on the lips, this time without the enthusiasm.

Monty spun, it landed on Clarke. "Well, it's not like it's different from last time," he kissed her lightly and pulled back.

"Pass." Clarke said.

Jasper spun next, and it landed on Bellamy. While Bellamy insisted on passing, Jasper was drunk enough to think it was a good idea. "Come on baby, don't be scared," Jasper crawled to Bellamy and even Octavia laughed at her soon-to-be-boyfriend and her brother chase each other. "Baby come back!" Jasper sang.

Finally, Bellamy and Jasper shared a rather not-so passionate kiss. 

Jasper deflated. "Man, Bells, I thought you'd be a tongue-person," 

"I am," even Bellamy chuckled, "just not with you, Lover Boy. Stick with my sister, I don't think you're going anywhere with this Blake."

The game kept going. Raven landed on Octavia, who shared a steamy kiss that Bellamy disapproved of and made Japser and Monty almost fall over. And then Octavia spun on Clarke, who shared a dramatic kiss, with Bellamy eyeing them. Everytime it was Clarke's turn she passed. The game confinued until finally Clarke realized she didn't have anything to lose. 

Clarke spun the bottle, and it landed directly in front of her. Bellamy.

Octavia had been watching those two for a while now, and the sexual tension between them were high.

"All right, since this is the twentieth game, and Clarke's first time playing, it's Seven Minutes In Heaven time with my big brother Bellamy—but you can call him anything you want," Octavia laughed, watching Raven and Finn push the two in the closet. "And by the way, you have to kiss, right now."

Clarke glared at her roommate and gave a quick kiss to Bellamy, who didn't flinch.

"We'll be counting."

The room go dark and they were in the closet—together.

"Hey," Bellamy said.

"Hi." Clarke responded, leaning against the door. There was barely enough for Bellamy, let alone te both of them.

"I really am sorry," Bellamy said, "I've been meaning to come to the diner. But after the first month I realized it was too late and I couldn't go to you now, it would have been a disaster,"

Clarke snorted. "More than the disaster we're in now?"

"Well, at least now I still have my dignity," Bellamy shrugged, smiling.

"I was right across the street," Clarke argued.

"Okay, I'm not asking you out on a date, because I know you would say no, but I am asking for your forgiveness," Bellamy pleaded.

"Who said I would have said no?" Clarke argued. "You are so proud, Bellamy. And for once I'd like to see you put a little heart in it—"

He kissed her in the closet. His hands wrapped around her waist and he felt her hands on his chest.

After a few seconds. She pulled away. "You're right, I would have said no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had w-a-y too much fun writing this. Tell me when to stop bombarding you guys with terrible writing and cliché stories, because I will do as commanded. Long chapter by the way, thanks for reading! :•)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few discreet looks, Bellamy and Clarke finally give up.

It was Raven and Finn who fell asleep first, lying on top of each other with their arms folded together. They looked comfortable, sleeping in each other's arm,  _a model relationship_ , Clarke couldn't help thinking bitterly. She cut a glance at Octavia, who seemed content enough with her place under Jasper's arm. Monty was sneaking away to find another drink, something that would make him forget everything. 

So in reality, it was only she and Bellamy who were somewhat conscious. He was leaning against the couch, his head aching from so many drinks, and focusing on only one thing in the room: Clarke's bright blonde hair.

He wondered, through the haze of it all, if she was thinking about him as much as he was about her. 

Clarke was on the leather couch, her back to him. She was breathing softly, and every so often she would get up to check on Octavia.

Bellamy sighed, looking down at his hands. "Let's talk," he said, desperate for her attention. 

"Merry Christmas," Clarke laughed, fixing a blanket on Jasper and Octavia. Monty came back and instantly laid down next to Jasper, snoring in less than a minute. "Cute," she said, touching Monty's hair, and then brushing her thumb against Jasper's chin, wiping away some drool.

"Hardly," Bellamy smiled despite himself. "You going to sleep soon?" He asked.

"Nah, I gotta write something for my English class," she sighed, moving back to the couch and turning on the laptop.

Her background was her, Octavia, and Raven sitting in front of a waterfall. She looked stunning in an old fashioned polka-dotted bathing suit. 

Bellamy nodded, falling on the couch, touching the cold leather to his back. Clarke was only two feet away from him, but it felt like miles.

He fell asleep in less than thirty minutes, and it was Clarke alone in the room.

"What the hell," Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed her laptop off her lap and crawled in between the couch and Bellamy's arms.

She felt strong arms tug her closer and throw a blanket over them. _He's warm._

•••

She wakes up and he's gone. Surprisingly, Clarke isn't angry—she's happy that she had a chance, and maybe she dodged a bullet.

"Morning," Raven yawned and put a toast in the toaster, stretching and falling on the couch.

Clarke followed, putting her head on Raven's lap and curling into a ball. "I miss my dad," she said.

Raven nodded. "I would too. But you can't miss someone you don't know."

Her dark eyes are distant, and for some reason, it breaks her heart.

"We'll get through it," Clarke said, watching Octavia come out of her room and put on a cup of coffee. 

Octavia nodded, she had been eavesdropping. "We always do, don't we?"

The girls had ended up where they started—frustrated, tired, and on the couch. "We do." Clarke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this soon :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal... Or not.

Bellamy didn't stay long enough to see Clarke recoil in disgust when she woke up. He knew she would, realizing what a mistake she had made. But as he opened up his bar for another day, he couldn't help thinking about the way she curled up perfectly in his arms. 

"Hey boss," Finn walked through the door, a smile on his face—a happy man. "Ready for another day?"

"If it gets me money, bring it on," Bellamy shrugged, wiping away at the glasses on their counters. 

They worked tirelessly until nighttime, where the _real_ costumers came. From frat boys to middle aged men going through nasty divorced, they piled in.

Bellamy was a hard-working man, he barely ever got distracted, much less thought about a _girl._ But Clarke was on his mind 24/7. He thought about her crystal blue eyes, and the way she threw her head back when she laughed, the way way she smiled shyly. It was burned in the back of his mind, and Bellamy hated her for it. 

Working was a way for Bellamy to numb himself. When he was handing out drinks to boys who looked like they could be sixteen, Bellamy forgot. He forgot about the distance he and Octavia had put between themselves last summer, he forgot that he had bills to pay, but still, Clarke was there. She was the voice in his mind telling him that everything was going to be okay. Two years ago, it was Octavia who had reassured him. Ten years ago, it was his mother. Now, it was some blonde chick who had somehow made her way into his head, and his heart. 

"Hey, big brother," a familiar cheerful voice said behind him. 

The first thing Bellamy thought was: Octavia shouldn't be in a bar like this. The second was: I don't have the rights to think like that, I lost it when she went to college. The third: she doesn't need me anymore. 

Bellamy turned around with a smile on his face, wiping a cup with a rag and giving her an awkward hug. "Little sister," he said fondly, "it's the day after Christmas, what are you doing here?" what he was _really_ was "I thought after Christmas you wouldn't want to speak to me anymore." 

It was sadly true, he and Octavia no longer talked everyday like they used to. They didn't call just to as how they were doing, Octavia didn't text him if he wanted to catch a movie and get dinner, and he didn't have the time of day to knock on her door. "Merry belated Christmas, O, I'm sorry I forgot to get you a present." Bellamy made his special drink: The Roman Soldier, in honor of Rome's extravagant military. He smiled, knowing that the real reason he had named the drink "The Roman Soldier" was because the origin of Octavia's name. "A one time thing," he said after handing her the small drink, "it'll keep you runnin' all day." 

She looked down at the cup in surprise, her brother wasn't reckless like this. He didn't let her go outside on her own until she was seventeen, much less gave her a drink when she was still under aged. _I'm twenty, I can do this,_ she took the drink in one large gulp, and Bellamy cheered her on. 

"Why don't I get special treatment like that?" Finn asked, taking off his waiter's apron and slinging it across one of the bar stools. 

"Because you're an asshole, Finn," Bellamy rolled his eyes and watched as Finn jumped across the bar counter and sat a little too close to Octavia than Bellamy preferred. 

"What's good, Bartender?" Finn asked, mocking his curiosity and grinning when Octavia giggled. 

Bellamy pointed to the doorway, where Raven was entering. "Hey, look, it's your girlfriend. Why don't you go bug her for once, Finnigan." Bellamy smiled when Finn flinched at his full name, "Bye,"

"Bell, I can take care of myself," she frowned, then downed another drink. 

"Yeah, well, not as good as I can take care of you," Bellamy laughed a nice deep laugh and took away the remains of Octavia's cup. 

Octavia scowled, hitting her brother with the rag he had been using to clean one of the many dirty cups. "I just came in here to say hi, Clarke offered me a job at her diner, so I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more often now . . . sadly." Octavia smiled, placing a tentative kiss on his cheek and leaving him alone in the bar. 

Bellamy watched her stroll carelessly down the San Francisco street, and then greet Clarke with a big hug and a wide smile. A part of Bellamy was happy Octavia was making friends, the other part of him was jealous that she had greeted Clarke with such fondness, and not him. What had happened last year? Why were they like this? The moment she had called him to invite him to the party he had agreed, knowing it was one of the few chances he would ever get to talk to her again. 

Octavia on the other hand, didn't think anything was wrong with she and Bellamy. Nothing held Octavia down. Well, maybe boys, but that was a different story. 

Clarke saw Bellamy watching wistfully across the street and immediately dropped her gaze. His eyes were so hollow, full of pain, nothing like the man she had met six months ago. The man she had met six months ago was flirtatious, lively, nothing like the regretful Bellamy she saw now. 

She caught his gaze again, and felt a spark run through her body when he offered her a small smile. The familiar audacious smile was back on his lips, the confident way he crossed his arms like he expected her to fall into his arms and fall in love was back, and Clarke couldn't be more happy. Usually, she would scowl at him and turn around, but she gave him a tiny smile in return. Clarke was just happy Bellamy was back to his old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I've been on hiatus, I was too busy reading Percy Jackson books! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure I want to end this story, but it depends. If I do end, I might want to try to write another fanfiction (maybe out of The 100 fandom). I will be updating more this week, and I'm going to try to write another story. So, thanks for all the hits, and the support! :-) Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Bellarke meets in San Francisco :•)


End file.
